Search
by Dark Ice Dragon
Summary: Amy and Rory go in search of a double bed.


**Summary**: Amy and Rory go in search of a double bed.

Contains vague sexual content.

Set before The Doctor's Wife.

This was to be written for a prompt, but I used the wrong characters. X3; The prompt was 'they don't believe him when he says that the TARDIS goes on forever.'

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong><strong>Search<strong>******

By Dark Ice Dragon

* * *

><p>"Right," Amy huffed, flopping next to Rory as he gingerly rubbed his head. "We're finding a double bed."<p>

"_Now?_" Rory yelped, and then winced when that sent shooting sparks of pain to his skull. Ow, okay, don't do that for the time being.

Amy rolled her eyes. "_Yes_, now. Unless you wanna fall out of bed again?" she asked sweetly.

Yeeeah, no, he didn't want that to happen. Once was enough.

With a sigh, Rory got out of bed – after making sure _exactly _where the ladder was.

xOx

Ten minutes later, Rory was starting to get second doubts.

"Are you _sure _we're allowed to just wander around like this?" he asked as they poked their heads into the…tenth? fifteenth? room. This one was a toy room with all sorts of game consoles that Rory had never seen before. No bed though.

"Course we are!" Amy scoffed, closing the door and heading for the next one. "It's not like he told us to 'not go to the north tower' or something."

"Yeah, well, he also told us to not wander off and how many times have we listened?" And how would a north tower _work _in the TARDIS?

Amy turned around and raised an eyebrow. "Double. Bed."

"…Yeah, okay."

xOx

"How do we know we're not going to walk right into a black hole?"

"We don't."

"Great."

xOx

"Amy, this is the eightieth room we've looked in."

"You don't know that."

"I counted."

"Oh."

"I started counting _after _we found that forest with the pink trees."

xOx

"Okay, how many rooms have we found that actually had _beds _in them?"

"…Five?"

"And they were…?"

"All bunk-beds."

"There _has _be some other beds in here!"

xOx

Rory's stomach rumbled when he and Amy were looking at a long stretched out dining table, with a sparkling chandelier hanging overhead, the chairs not looking like they were made to be used by humans. The backs were moulded into a 'w' shape and there were holes cut out of the back corners, following the curve.

He glanced back at the corridor where they'd come from and then frowned, turning to look down the opposite direction. They looked exactly the same.

"Uh, Amy?"

"Yeah?" Amy shut the door with a shake of her head.

"How do we get back?"

"Huh? We just…" She wandered down the corridor and then stopped. When Rory caught up with her, he realised why: there was a fork in the corridor. Not just in two directions, but in _five_.

How hadn't they noticed that before?

"So…" Rory started slowly, "we're lost."

"Yep."

"Any ideas how to find our way back without yelling and hoping the Doctor will hear?"

"We could ask the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS," Rory repeated, unsure if he'd heard her right.

He got another raised eyebrow. "Yeah, the TARDIS. The Doctor talks to her like she's alive, and _we've travelled through space and time_. After everything we've seen and gone through, _that's_ weird?"

"Well…" Rory sighed, scratching the back of his head. "Okay." He cleared his throat. "Hello? Uh, we're kinda lost and do – can you…give us directions? Please?" Open doors or flashing lights would be nice. What else could she do?

Nothing happened for two seconds before something _hummed_ and the door they'd just been looking through opened by itself. Rory and Amy shared a look before they went back to it. And started staring again. Oh, she could do _that_.

"Wasn't this just-?"

"Yep."

The Doctor waved from under the control room, a pair of goggles stuck firmly to his head as he tinkered about with some wires.

"So," Amy said, nudging Rory in the ribs as they walked down the ramp, "maybe she likes you if she gave you a shortcut."

"Who? The _TARDIS?_" Rory mentally flailed. "But she's a…" Um, that didn't really matter, did it?

"C'mon, we'll ask about the bed the next chance we get. After we get something to eat."


End file.
